Go Shijima
is , the secondary Rider of Kamen Rider Drive. He is Kiriko Shijima's younger brother and an overseas freelance photographer who returned to Japan after hearing urgent matters about Roidmudes. History Mach is first seen visiting the Drive Pit on his own, speaking to Mr Belt. Later, when her older sister gets attacked by an evolved Volt Roidmude, he counter attacks him, leaving shortly after Shinnosuke comes to help her. Personality to be added Family *Kiriko Shijima - older sister Forms Some Signal Bikes alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Signal Bikes arm Mach with a certain element or weapon, by changing the signal on Mach's suit for a . These two types of Signal Bikes can be used in conjunction with each other. - Default= Mach *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Accessed through the Signal Mach Bike, Mach's default motorbike-based form bears the . - Kakusaan= Kakusaan Mach The directions permitted sign-based Signal Kagusan Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . - Tomaare= Tomaare Mach The stop sign-based Signal Tomaare Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . - Magarl= Magarl Mach *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The turn signal-based Signal Magarl Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into the , which bears the . - Kikeen= Kikeen Mach The warning sign-based Signal Kikeen Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . }} - Deadheat= - Deadheat= Deadheat Mach is Mach's side car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Deadheat Car, this form bears the . }} }} Equipment Devices * Mach Driver Honoo - Transformation device * Signal Bikes - Gives access to Mach's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used Weapons * Front Wheel Shooter - Mach's primary weapon Vehicles * Ride Macher - Mach's Rider Machine ** Ride Crosser - Ride Macher combined with the Ride Chaser Behind the Scenes Portrayal Gou Shijima is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Mach, his suit actor is . This is his second time suit acting for the Secondary Riders. The first was Kamen Rider Beast. Notes *His profession is a free-lance photographer like Hayato Ichimonji (Kamen Rider 2). *Mach's default form color scheme and name is reminiscent of the famous fictional racing vehicle, the . **The color scheme also resembles the Mach Jabber from Kamen Rider Black RX, while his appearance bears resemblance to from . *The antennae on Mach's helmet are reminiscent of the antennae of the Double Riders. *He is the third Kamen Rider of the Neo-Heisei Era to wear a scarf after Double (when using the Cyclone Memory forms) and Skull, and the third White Rider who is often called by his color name, after Kamen Riders Wiseman and Zangetsu (Shin). References Category:Drive Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Relatives